I Love You
by JK Writes
Summary: Takeru and Hikari go through the troubles of love... Takari. A slight bit of Daikari.
1. Chapter 1

**All of these are Takari shots. A small- SMALL- bit of Daikari.**

**Innocence - Avril Lavigne**

Hikari woke up from her deep sleep. She smiled at the events that happened last night. Her and Takeru had their first date. "I love this!" She yelled into her pillow. She walked to her kitchen, remembering when Takeru dropped her off.

_"I think this was a great first date, Hikari." He said._

_"So did I, Takeru." She smiled at him._

_She was about to walk in, but she grabbed her arm._

_"Wait.."_

_She turned around, and he..._

_Kissed her._

_They held onto each other like that for a while._

_When they let go they were both smiling._

_She walked inside her apartment, and starting to cry, because of her happiness._

She looked at a picture of her and Takeru when they were eight.

"I love you Takeru."

She whispered to the frame.

She smiled and hugged the picture.

"When we were younger, we were so innocent. We didn't realize our feelings..."

She hugged it tighter.

"Now, my dream has come true..."

**Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

Hikari and Takeru had been feeling the same way towards each other for so long.

They just didn't realize it.

Hikari was standing in front of Takeru's door.

She tugged on her hair, and clothes trying to look perfect.

All she wanted to do was be with him and blow him away..

All she wanted to see was him going down on one knee, asking her for marriage.

But, she could never ask. She didn't have the courage.

She knocked on the door.

He immediatly opened it, and she smiled.

He's worth it.

"Hey, Takeru..." She said, in her soft voice.

"Hey, Hikari. Ready to.. Uhm.. Study?" He stuttered.

"Takeru-"

"Yes?"

"Uh- Nevermind."

He looked at her confused.

"Okay?"

While walking to the living room, he thought.

'Today is the day I tell her.'

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Um.."

"Takeru are you alright?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you to say the things I couldn't." She smiled.

**Darlin - Avril Lavigne**

Takeru looked over at her best friend, and laughed.

She had been hiding in the closet all day.

"Come on, tomorrow won't be like yesterday."

"I know, Takeru."

"Then why are you in the closet?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, wipe your eyes and raise that beautiful head of yours!" He smiled.

Hikari came out.

"Beautiful?"

Takeru realized his slip of the tongue and was blushing madly.

"Uh-"

Hikari smiled.

"It's okay."

"Thanks, Hikari. I just don't want you to feel sad."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"Come on. Come here and lie down with me."

She did as told and snuggled up to Takeru. Soon, she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you, Hikari." He whispered and kissed her head.

He made himself comfortable, trying not to wake her up.

"I love you too, darling."

He heard her whisper.

**Get Over It - Avril Lavigne**

Hikari stormed to her room, and grabbed the home phone.

Today, she and Daisuke had broken up.

She thought she loved him. He lied to her.

_"Don't look at me! Don't make it worse! You've already made me mad!" She yelled._

_"Hikari!" He yelled at her._

_"GET OVER IT!"_

_He grabbed her and started to get rough._

_"That's over the line, Daisuke!"_

_She ran._

_He made it worse. He made her even more mad. He NEEDED to get over it._

Hikari got out of her flashback and violently dialed a number.

Ring... ring... ring... ring...

_"Hello?"_

"Takeru! Come over now!"

_"Hik-"_

"Now, Takeru!"

_"Uhm.. Okay. Be there in 10 minutes."_

She hanged up, without saying bye. She was in a really bad mood.

10 minutes later...

"Hikari!" She heard from the other side of the door.

She opened the door.

It was Daisuke.

**Alice - Avril Lavigne**

She fell. She wanted to get out. She couldn't find the exit.

"Where am I? Am I tripping out or something?" She looked up.

"I must've fallen down. I seem to be under ground now..." She started to freak out.

"Someone get me out of here!" She yelled.

When she got no answer, she ran.

_'I'll make it... I'll get by... I won't cry...'_

She ran and found a table.

She realized where she was.

She found herself in Wonderland.

She looked at who was at the table.

"Is this real? Is this pretend?"

The mad hatter was one of the one's at the table.

Except...

This one was blonde, and looked her age.

He looked too familiar.

"Takeru?"

_'I'll make it, I'll get by, I won't cry.'_

"Hikari?"

They hugged.

"How did you get here?"

"A hole, and a bunny."

"Same."

**Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne**

**(last one!)**

She looked away from her classmate... then looked back.

He wanted to undo what he had done.

But she wanted to get over him...

She also wanted to make it through with him.

She didn't want to fall to pieces. She wanted to just... hang out with him.

She didn't want a conversation, because she didn't want to talk about it.

She was in love with him.

He was the one she'd be with until the end. He brought her back down to earth when she freaked out. Back into his arms.

She was in love with him.

She wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know what it meant. To fall in love with someone.

They wanted to know everything about love.

He wanted to hang out with her, without the awkward conversations.

He wanted to hold her if she ever cried.

He didn't want her to fall to pieces.

He wanted to sit and stare at her.

No conversations.

They both felt the same way.

They ran to each other when the bell rang.

"I love you...!" They both yelled.

**HOLY CRAP! I did it! I actually did it!**

**I did the iPod Shuffle challenge. It was hard...**

**Until next time...**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	2. AN - Please Read!

Hey guys! Giving FF a small break, and going to Wattpad for a while. I will be writing a book, and I will write new stories here for you guys. If you want to know my Wattpad name, and the book, I am making a new account, and you can just PM me to find out the name.

Love you guys! Thanks for all the support! 3

JK Writes


End file.
